Felix the Cat
''Felix the Cat & Friends ''is a television series that will be on Disney Channel sometime in the summer of 2012. The series will feature Felix the Cat. The series will also feature cartoon characters like the characters from The Looney Tunes, characters from Walt Disney, Phineas the Dog, Tom and Jerry, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Betty Boop, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Woody Woodpecker etc. Plot In the city of Toontown, there have been amazing adventures with a black cat named Felix and his Magic Bag. Along with his best friend Phineas the Dog, and other characters in the show. Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Felix the Cat *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Brian Millard - Phineas the Dog *Tom Kenny - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety *Carolyn Lawrence - Lola Bunny *Grey Delisle - Melissa Duck, Witch Hazel *Jim Cummings - Gossamer, *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Billy West - Porky Pig, Tom (vocal effects), Elmer Fudd *Kath Soucie - Betty Boop *Tress MacNellie - Daisy Duck *Tara Strong - Jerry (vocal effects), Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Dee Bradley Baker - Taz *Vincent Martella - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Britt McKillip - Wendy the Good Little Witch *Mitchell Musso - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Mike Myers - Pepe Le Pew *Jeff Bennett - Foghorn Leghorn *John DiMaggo - Spike *Wile E. Coyote *Roadrunner *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam *Daran Norris - Muscles Mouse *Frank Welker - Slowpoke Rodriguez 'Episodes' Season 1 *1. Time and Time and Time Again - June 15th 2012 When a time machine falls in Phineas's backyard, he accidentally goes through it, making tomorrow yesterday. *2. Phineas the Unbustable Dog - June 22nd 2012 Jerry's cousin, Muscles, teaches Phineas how to be buff and unbustable since he is weak and bruises easily. *3. May The Best Slowpoke Win - June 25th 2012 Felix, Speedy, Phineas, Donald, Spike, Tom and Jerry are having a soccer game against the villains, The Ghostly Trio, Marvin the Martian, Gossamer, Spooky, and the Professor. But since Donald is injured, that leaves the home team mates to 6 (count and subtract) and away team mates to 7 (count them). So they need another team mate and they only have one guy to be in the team, Speedy's cousin, Slowpoke Rodriguez. *4. A Recipe for Disaster - July 2nd 2012 Felix and Phineas enter an Extreme Cooking Contest as a team, hoping to win the grand prize: a lifetime supply of candy. *5. Bummer Vacation - July 4th 2012 It is summer, and Felix and Phineas want to go vacation to a place called Wonderful Acres. But then when they went there they now know that it's in the arctic. Back at Toontown, Speedy, Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny knew about Wonderful Acres in a letter written by Fand P, and its up to the three to return Fand P to Toontown by using the Magic Bags that the two forgot (on purpose). *6. Devil Dog - July 5th 2012 Felix, Phineas and Spike finds a stray Tasmanian Devil in an alley, Spike raises it as a "pet dog" nicknaming it Taz. But when Spike takes him home, things get out of hand. *7. Mount Pig - July 6th 2012 Felix and Phineas voulenteers to help Porky Pig to climb up atop a mountain for a surprise. They thought the surprise was candy but when after the two stooges nearly got injured by mishaps (like avalanches) and climbed up top the mountain, they were wrong. *8. Dude, We're Bringing A Band Together - July 7th 2012 Since Felix, Phineas, Sylvester, Betty Boop, Taz, Spike, Tweety, Hewey, Dewey and Louie are very talented with music, they form a band. But then Taz quit and let his calm cousin, Zat to be in the band. But then things get out of hand. *9. The Whofessor - July 8th 2012 When the Professor tries to get Felix's bag, he accidentally bumped his head making him lose his memory. This might be Felix's chance to get rid of him. *10. Friends or Foes - July 9th 2012 Felix and Phineas are enemies since there was the last chocolate donut in the donut box and it is up to Max the Mouse to make them friends again. *11. Smitten Kitten - July 10th 2012 Phineas helps Felix to ask his girlfriend, Kitty out. But whenKitty was liking Phineas more than Felix by being very kind to her, Felix becomes jealous. *12. Xilef the Cat - July 12th 2012 After a freak accident with Poindexter, Felix gets into an alternate dimension where he meets his opposite rival Xelif the Cat (Ex - zeel - lif). *13. Friday the 13th - July 13th 2012 It's Friday the 13th, which makes Oswald's power of good luck to bad luck and it is up to Felix and Phineas to recover Oswald's power of good luck. Season 2 Season 2 episodes are in development. Some episodes that are planned, but not scheduled include: *1. Felix, Interrupted Phineas throws a party with only dogs invited like Goofy, Spike and Pluto. But this irritates Felix while he is sleeping so he then tries his best to ruin it. Idea by Manta-bee. *2. Circus Antics After the party from last night, Phineas finds out that he owes the bank a lot of money since he and his used up all of his and Felix's electricity so the workers from the bank took all of their stuff, even the house. Phineas then gets an idea that he and Felix should get a job to earn enough money to get their house back. After several failed attempts, the only one they could do now was to join a circus act. Idea by Manta-bee. Category:Cartoons Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:Disney shows Category:Felix the Cat Category:2012 Category:TV Shows